iourpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Challenges
:For Expeditions Arena Challenges, see Expedition Challenges. Challenges is a special game mode that rewards Challenge Points, which when reaching certain numbers reward Challenge Milestones and extra damage. It is unlocked at level 15. Every challenge has a set of Creatures with increasing levels. When the final creature of the challenge is defeated, the player is rewarded with challenge points, and other miscellaneous currencies. Rewards are given only one time per difficulty tier. There are two types of Challenges: Normal Challenges and Series Challenges. Normal Challenges In Normal Challenges, every Creature is labelled as a Boss, and the HP will be calculated as one. Completing a challenge for the first time rewards Challenge Points, Gold, AP, and Diamonds. Note: Challenge Points, AP, and Diamond rewards remain constant regardless of mode or difficulty, but the Gold rewards only remain constant regardless of mode. Currently there are 9 Normal Challenges. Completing every challenge on every mode on every difficulty yields: * 422.24M * 3,385 * 5,950 * 11,385 Gold Rewards *Gold reward for a specific challenge and difficulty tier is given by BGR \cdot D^2 , where BGR = base gold reward for the challenge at Bronze I and D = difficulty rating. *Difficulty ratings range from 1 (Bronze I) to 5 (Bronze V), 6 (Silver I) to 10 (Silver V), and 11 (Gold I) to 15 (Gold V) for the purposes of the above formula. *Certain gold rewards are affected by a negligible rounding error. These are shown in brackets. Bronze= |-|Silver= |-|Gold= Difficulties and Modes There are 3 Challenge difficulties: Bronze, Silver, Gold, each containing 5 difficulty tiers (I, II, III, IV, and V) within themselves. Each Tier and Difficulty will be blocked for each challenge until the player finishes the previous Tier. Also, there are 3 Challenge modes: * Solo: The player goes alone against the Creatures; * Duo: The Challenge is fought in a two member party. If the player is in a party fighting in any of the common worlds, the game will try to enter the challenge with that partner; * Group: A group of 6 players fights the Challenge. How to enter a Challenge ChallengesPage1.png|First Page of Challenges ChallengeListing.png|Available Duo/Group Queues ChallengeQueue.png|Challenge Queue ChallengeFighting.png|Fighting the Challenge ChallengeCompletedCurrencyRewards.png|Challenge Completion Currency Rewards To enter a Challenge, the player must open the Game tab and select the Challenges icon. Then, he must choose the difficulty, mode, and Challenge. If Duo or Group mode is chosen, the player will enter a Challenge Queue, waiting for more players to join. It is also possible to check the open queues, joining another player's challenge. When setting up a Challenge, is possible to set a minimum level or an access password. The challenge creator can click the Start Now button to begin a challenge with fewer than the maximum number of players. In Group Challenges, any player can start the challenge early if they are 100+ levels above the challenge creator, or if 4+ players are in the queue. Challenges marked with a blue background have an access password. The green check indicates a challenge that you already completed. Requirements to Enter Challenges - Silver = Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= - Gold = Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= }} Challenge Final Boss Damage Creatures in challenges undergo a constant level pattern. If x represents the level of the first monster in a particular Challenge, each successive monster in the Challenge will be x/5 levels stronger than the preceding monster. This is equal to Level = x \cdot (1+(0.2(Stage-1))) . In the following below tables the HP of the final bosses is shown without the HP reduction (Hunting Upgrades) effect. If needed look at the HP reduction table. The HP of the tables were calculated by the formula: HP = 4 \cdot ((LVL)^2 + 5) - Silver = Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= - Gold = Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= }} Challenge Final Boss Damage with HP reduction level 100 Level 100 HP Reduction multiplies the total HP to 0.8125 of their base HP - Silver = Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= - Gold = Solo= |-|Duo= |-|Group= }} *This table was made considering that the HP was rounded up, though abbreviations are rounded down. Special Challenges During Events it is possible to see special Challenges: *Easter Eggin (Easter Event) *Angry Mothers (Angry Mothers Day) *Goblin Hoard (Invasion Event) Series Challenges Series challenges are solo only and involve an infinitely escalating set of Creatures, starting at Tier 0. Returning to a Challenge starts you at the first Creature you have not defeated. Every 5 Creatures is a Boss but does not have the 4x HP bonus. You can manually enter a level higher than the one you have currently completed to skip levels and be automatically rewarded for the ones that you skipped. Series challenges currently have a maximum tier of 150. Infinite World Challenge The only Series Challenge is the Infinite World Challenge. This challenge has 170 stages per tier with one creature per stage, representing all 170 unique creatures in IOU. The series challenge keeps track of how many stages the player has completed, rewarding 10 Challenge Points every stage. Every stage completed rewards 1% bonus damage, and every 5 stages completed rewards 5% bonus damage. The % bonuses within Series stack; total damage bonus from the challenge can be seen under the Series tab of the Challenge screen. Once all 170 stages have been completed, the player will be put to the next tier and set to the first stage. The difficulty rating is given by D = (170 \cdot Tier) + Stage The levels of the monsters in the infinite challenge is given by: L = 100 \cdot D^2 \cdot (1 + Tier^2/10)^2 Both the Series total percentage bonus and Challenge Point Milestones bonus are added together. Category:Challenges Category:Activities